האחות
by lior75
Summary: מה היה קורה אם לסאסקה ואיטאצ'י הייתה אחות?
1. Chapter 1

היא הייתה בת 6 באותו הזמן, בדיוק כמו סאסקה ,אבל, לא כמוהו לה היה מזל, היא הייתה בבית של חברה מתי שהטבח נעשה. היא שואלת את עצמה האם הוא היה הורג אותה כמו שהרג את הוריה ואת שיבטם? או משאיר אתה בחיים כשעשה לסאסקה? אולי היא תקבל את התשובה בהמשך אבל לעט עטה היא חייה בצללים. לא יכולה שלא לכעוס על שניי אחיה, על איטאצ'י שהרס את משפחתם ועל סאסקה שעזב אותה לנקמה מטופשת. כן זה מה שהיא חשבה! על הנקמה מסיבה פשוטה איטאצ'י הוכיח לה בכך שהוא "שולט" ברגשות של סאסקה כי איטאצ'י היה זה שהכניס לאחיה את הרעיון המטופש של נקמה אולי סאסקה היה חושב על זה לבד אבל לא במובן אופססיבי של 'הוא רוצה שאני אנקום בו אז אני יעשה את זה והוכיח לו שהוא טעה שאשאיר אותי בחיים' אבל היא לא ממש קנתה את התשובה שאיטאצ'י נתן לסאסקה כי מי לעזעזל רוצה להתגרות באחיו כדי שיהרוג אותו? בקיצור היא הרגישה משהו חשוד מההתחלה אבל לא אמרה דבר חוץ מ "אני נשבעת לתת לך סאסקה לנקום את מות שיבטנו" היא אמרה לו את זה אחרי שהם איבדו את הוריהם ושיבטם היום היא מתחרטת על זה היא בת 17 1/2 היא ירשה את המראה של אמא שלהם שערה היה שחור ארוך וחלק ועניי השארינגן שלה היו במצבם המושלם שמה היה נדשיקו.

היא כמו חברתה הטובה סאקורה הייתה מתלמדת אצל טסונאדה כרופאה היא הייתה בערך ברמתה של סאקורה אבל לה היה את האיתרון של השארינגן נדשיקו וסאקורה היו חברות טובות עוד לפני שלסאקורה הייתה הדלקות על סאסקה למעשה סאקורה הייתה החברה שבזכותה נדשיקו חייה היום וזהו סיפורן

**נב **

**נארוטו לא שייך לי ואם כן איטאצ'י וסאקורה היו יחד**


	2. Chapter 2

פרק 1

"נדשיקו תפתחי את הדלת אחרת אני שוברת אותה ברגע זה!"נדשיקו שמעה קול של בחורה צועקת לה

"בסדר אני קמה ימעצבנת!" היא אמרה וקמה מהמיטה שלה היא החדר שלה היה ממוצע היא אפילו לא לקחה את הנשק איתה מה שהיא התאמצה לא לעשות (בזמן האחרון היו הרבה ניסיונות להתנקש בחייה מצד אקאטסוקי) היא נעה לכיוון הדלת עניה הראו שהיא לא ישנה הרבה זמן ושהיא רק קמה אחרי שינה קצרה היא פתחה את הדלת וראתה את חברתה סאקורה "לקח לך זמן נדשיקו צ'אן לכי תתארגני טסונאדה סמה רוצה לראות אותי אותך את אינו ואת הינטה." סאקורה אמרה

"מה היא רוצה עכשיו לא מספיק שבגלל המשימה שהיא שלחה אותי אקאטסוקי שמו אותי על הכוונת." נדשיקו התלוננה _כמה מתאים לה _סאקורה גיחכה

"טוב יש לך עשר דקות ואל תאחרי." סאקורה אמרה ונעלמה

"קל לך לומר" היא מילמלה לעצמה וסגרה את הדלת היא התארגנה מהר כשיכלה היא שמה חולצה שחורה עם הסמל של אוצ'יהא מכנס שחור עד הבירכיים וקוקו גבוה בשער שגרם לשערה להיות טיפה יותר קצר מאורכו האמיתי שגיעה מעט אחרי ישבנה.  
אחרי שתארגנה היא הופיעה במשרד ההוקגה שם סאקורה אינו והינטה היו וכמובן ההוקגה.

"נדשיקו אוצ'יהא מאחרת כהרגלך." טסונאדה אמרה

"מודה באשמה." היא אמרה ללא חשק

"טוב המשימה שלכם היא ללכת לבעדיפות עליונה כליכן לאתר את שני בני משפחת אוצ'יהא המודיעין שלנו אומר שהם נמצאים באותו אזור עד כמה שלא הייתי רוצה לסכן אותך נדשיקו את היחידה שיכולה לנצח את סאסקה ובקשר לאיטאצ'י אל תלחמו נגדו אבל אם הוא מנסה עליכן משהו הביאו אך שימו את סאסקה בראש הרשימה לעט עטה."טסונאדה אמרה

"את בטוחה שאלה הם?" נדשיקו שאלה _אולי אוכל לשכנע את סאסקה לרדת מהרעיון הדבילי שלו בקשר לנקמה _היא חשבה לעצמה

"כן האם אתן מקבלות את המשימה?" היא שאלה

כולן ביחד אמרו" כן"

"טוב אתן תצאו מחר עם שחר ותזכרו לשתיהם יש שארינגן היזהרו!" טסונאדה אמרה

"כן אנחנו יודעות אבל איפה הם נמצאים?" אינו שאלה

"העיר קומידנו נשמע מוכר?" טסונאדה שאלה

"כאילו דא" אנו אמרה קומיקנו עיר הריקודים _אני נותנת להם קרדית על המקום אהל למה שם? _נדשיקו שאלה

"אוקיי לכו להתארגן." טסונאדה אמרה ואינו סאקורה והינטה נעלמו נדשיקו נשארה

"מה את לא מספרת לנו?" היא שאלה באופן ישיר המתאים לה

"אני לא יודעת על מה את מדברת." היא ענתה

"אל תתהממי קומידנו? כאילו שסאסקה ילך לשם ושלא נדבר על איטאצ'י." נדשיקו אמרה

"זה באמת לא הסיגנון שלהם אני מודה אבל עליכן לפחות לבדוק את העיניין ואם לא תמצאו כלום תהנו בעיר לא יזיק לך להשתחרר."היא אמרה

"בסדר גמור וסליחה על אי האמון." היא אמרה והופיעה בביתה היא התחילה להתארגן לקראת הפגישה המחודשת עם אחיה ה"יקרים"

נשמעה דפיקה בדלת "מי זה?" היא שאלה לא הייתה תשובה רק עוד דפיקה בדלת

"אני באה לא לימדו אתכם להיות סבלנים?" היא קראה והלכה לכיוון הדלת היא פתחה את הדלת היא לא ראתה אף אחד היא הביטה לכל הכיוונים כאשר הביטה למטה היא ראתה מעטפה עם אותיות שחורות עליה היא הרימה את המעטפה שם היה רשום "**את יודעת למי**" היא גילגלה את עיניה ונכנסה לבית היא פתחה את המכתב ובאותיות שחורות היה רשום

**"לנדשיקו!  
אני לא שכחתי את מה שעשית לאירגון שלנו ועל הבאלגן שגרמת עם זאת  
אנו חייבים להודות שהפתעת אותנו אז כל הכבוד רק על זה  
יום יבוא ואנו ננקום ילדה טיפשה שכמותך  
נ.ב  
שלא תעזי להראות את המכתב לאף אחד כי הפעלנו טכניקה שתהרוס את העיניים**

של מי שיראה את המיכתב חוץ מאיתנו כמובן  
עד הפעם **הבאה אקאטסוקי"**

_יופי עוד סיבה להיות זהירה _היא חשבה לעצמה.

* * *

למחרת בבוקר נדשיקו קמה מישנתה השעה הייתה לפנות בוקר אז היא התחילה להתארגן היא שמה את ביגדי המשימה שלה שאלה בגדיה הקבועים היא הביאה איתה תרמיל בוא היא שמה ספר,נשקים,כמה בגדים וכסף היא קיוותה שהם לא יפגשו את סאסקה מסיבה פשוטה סאקורה מסיבה כל שהיא עדיין אהבה אותו ,זה הכאיב לה ונדשיקו לא יכלה לראות אותה סובלת.  
היא הייתה מוכנה מוכנה ויצאה מהבית היא השאירה את המכתב על השולחן שבמיטבחה.

כמה דקות אחרי זה היא הייתה בכניסה לכפר העלה אינו והינטה כבר חיקו שם. הינטה הייתה נחמדה אבל שתקנית, נדשיקו שמה לב לחוסר הביטחון העצמי שלה מיזמן, ואם זאת היא הייתה חזקה ואינו היא הייתה בסדר היא עדיין חיבבה את סאסקה אבל היא ידעה שזה לא שווה את זה נדשיקו כיוותה בליבה שגם סאקורה תבין את זה ותמצא משהו אחר אבל היא ידעה שזה לא אפשרי.

"איחרתי""היא שאלה את הבנות

"לא אפילו סאקורה לא הגיעה" אינו אמרה וסאקורה בדיוק הופיעה

"מה אמרת אינו ?"סאקורה שאלה

"שום דבר בואו." אינו אמרה והן יצאו לעבר קומידנו


	3. Chapter 3

**what is itachi & sasuke had a sister that look like a uchiha but don't acting like one? what happenad when the akatsuki kidnap her and her BFF sakura?**


End file.
